Bubbles
by Leopard Cay -Neko -LionLover
Summary: -MT4 Competition Entry!- - Oneshot!- Every team has their moments where, even on their way to potential death, they just can't help but to relax and have fun in the summer. [Contains joke that is a little inappropriate]


**Wooo, Hey there! Just a short Oneshot that I had on my mind. Might aswell post it? Anyways, Enjoy!**

The masters of the great palace were all walking on the dirt road through the forest. The sun shone down brightly on them, warming the dew on the grass and flowers, making it smell like a true summer. It was August, and the warriors were on a dangerous mission to stop a clan of bandits that were currently terrorizing a nearby village. But to get to that village, they had to cross a river. Oh, and by the way, that's where they were right now.

The masters approached the river, slowly but surely. The calm water sent out weak waves that were broken by a few lonely rocks in the way. In the middle of it were three larger stones, smoother than the floor of the emperors floor. But since they were in a river, they were wet and very slippery.

"Be careful, it's easy to lose your balance on these stones. We don't want to get soaked by accident, it would only make the trip ahead more uncomfortable." Tigress spoke as she looked back at the rest of the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior who only nodded.

Tigress then stepped out on the stone bank of the river before jumping out to the first rock of three. It was slippery alright. Crane quickly took off, Mantis on his back. The duo quickly started surveying the area, keeping an eye out for bandits, thieves or mercenaries.

Tigress looked back towards the bank were the rest were still standing and signaled a all clear to jump. Viper and Monkey quickly left the bank and landed flawlessly on the smooth stone surface, years of training aiding them in keeping their balance and to not slip. Tigress quickly jumped to to the next stone and landed flawlessly once more.

"Come on, Po, we haven't got all day!" Tigress called out to the Panda who was still standing on the river bank.

"Alright... Let's do this... You're the dragon warrior... You can do anythi- Wooah!" Po had jumped as he started talking, but the rocks were smoother than they looked and he quickly lost his balance. And before you could say, "Noodles", He was in the water, soaked to his hide.

Monkey and Mantis laughed as Viper giggled. All Tigress felt obliged to do in that moment was to sigh and facepalm as the Panda's head reached the surface and began gulping for air.

Crane quickly swooped down and landed on the last rock out of three as Mantis jumped down from his back. That's when Po dived once again, bubbles being the only thing that reached the surface. Monkey got a worried look on his features and turned to Viper.

"Do you think-"

"He's fine." The snake said quickly, not even bothering to look at the ape beside her. And as quickly as the bear had dived, he resurfaced again, changing position to lay on his back as he started to swim around.

"Come on Guys, You should totally get in! The water's great!" Po called out as he smiled and floated around.

"No we definitely should not. We don't have time for-"  
"Oh come on Tigress, stop being such a stuck in the mud!" Po cut the feline off. Tigress only narrowed her eyes.

"This is serious Po, Not just another game." She said, her hands on her hips.

"We're on a Mission, not on a vacation." the feline said, oh-so-serious. Po only gained a sly smile and quickly dove in again. Tigress only groaned as she turned to Crane that was still on the Rock before her.

"Did you see anything up there?" She asked. Crane shook his head.

"No, nothing besides bamboo and leaves." He said, adjusting his hat.

"Good." Tigress readied herself to jump over to the next rock, but astonishingly, didn't notice a certain panda sneaking up behind her. And she also didn't pay attention to her tail that was outside the rocks proximity. The ti-

*SPLASH*

Before she could think about the odd noise in the water behind her, something had yanked her tail backwards, making the tiger master lose balance and quickly fall into the water with a loud splash. She resurfaced quickly, and the now soaked felines pupils were dilated with shock and surprise. Then she realized what had happened...

"Po..." She growled, her eyes narrowed. The others could swear that if she wouldn't have been wet, they would've seen literal smoke coming from her ears. The Panda resurfaced and laughed loudly, only bugging the tiger further. Then they heard a weak snicker come from Monkey. And quickly, the others joined in on the laughing, to the expense of a certain Tiger, of course.

Po wiped away a tear and looked at Tigress for the first time since he had resurfaced and shut up quickly. The tiger wasn't wearing her "I'm gonna rip you apart and feed you to starving crocodiles" face. She was wearing the most evil smirk he had ever seen.

Po could only mutter a "Uh oh" to himself as Tigress dove deep into the water, only leaving bubbles where she had been before. The others laughter were calming down only for them to also see that the tiger were not where she had been a mere minute ago. Po quickly wore a face of horror as he realized that he had no idea what Tigress had planned. He looked around nervously, looking for any sign to where the missing cat might be. But then-

"GAAAAAAAH!?" the Panda yelped as he felt a hard kick hit his back and he flew straight up and out of the water. Then he heard the laughter of his comrades again. Tigress had swum underwater to below him and kicked him up and out of the water like a beach ball. He was at least 10 metres up before he started descending again. With a giant *Splash*, he drowned the others on the rocks in water. But they ignored this and kept laughing. Po carefully opened his eyes underwater and looked around. It was blurry. But then he saw her. Tigress were still smirking widely and quickly kicked him up and out of the water again before surfacing for air and staying there, waiting for the Panda to come down again. As the panda, once again, fell down, Tigress quickly applied countermeasures and punched him, making him fly even higher than the kicks.

Then the others laughter began to slow down and watched with amusement as the same pattern took place:

-Po got kicked/punched out of the water by Tigress.

-Po yelped and/or called for help from one of his comrades but they only denied.

-Po fell down again towards the water.

-Before he hit the surface, Tigress kicked/punched him up again, repeating the process.

Then Mantis started laughing again.

"What?" Crane asked, tearing his eyes away from the hilarious scene in front of him.

"We... Heheh... Wet Pussy!" He exclaimed before falling into another laughing fit. Crane only sighed as he used his talon to flick the insect into the water.

 **What did you think? I thought it was a little fun thing. Lighthearted and such. Anyways, tell me what ya thought of it in the reviews. Also, This fic is for a small contest! Isn't that nice!? Say "Hi" to MasterTigress44444 to me, or MT4. Woo!**


End file.
